A Scar for Shark
Back to 2010 Logs Shark Lifeline Lifeline is still in the repair depot, having stayed to make sure Shark will be okay. He /should/ be waking from recharge any time now. Shark stirs slowly out of recharge, optics coming online. Hand moving to his neck to check if it got fixed and how well.. a scar might be cool after all.. something to show the veterans that he got majorly bitten and survived. Lifeline notices Shark start to stir and walks over to check on him. "Hey." Shark turns his head slowly to Lifeline, "Hey doc." he smiles a little to her, "Thanks for saving my aft plate yet again." he tells her. Lifeline smiles. "Glad I could help." She takes a moment to check the condition of the mech's repairs. "Are you feeling better, Shark?" Shark nods slightly, "Much better. How does it look though? Got any scars or you totally eliminate that?" he asks. Lifeline looks a bit confused. "....why?" Shark moves his hand off his neck, "Why am I asking? Just cuz I wanna know without having to look at my reflection." he explains, "So do I got scars? Also, can I sit up now?" Lifeline reaches to help Shark sit up. "Why are you concerned about scars? Or are you worried that I've tinted your face pink again?" Shark sits up slowly, he gives you a little frown, then replies, "Not concerned, just asking is all. And no, not worried about that either. I doubt you'd do the same thing twice. Just the veterans around here seem to like to show off old battle wounds. Would be nice to be as old as them, point to a scar, and tell a story like they do." Lifeline ohs softly. By her expression it's clear she disagrees about the scars. "Well, there aren't any left that would affect your structural integrity or transforming, but I was planning on further smoothing the one on your neck. I suppose it can be left as is." Shark nods a bit to that, smiling that he has at least one. "I'd like to keep it if you don't mind. Not every day a mech gets bit like that and gets to live to tell about it." he states, "So, repairs are all done then?" Lifeline nods, stepping back a bit. "Yes, but you need to give your systems a few days to assimilate some of the replacement parts. Not to mention you'll need to ingest some extra energon to make up for your lost reserves." Shark nods, "I'll be happy to do so. Been beating myself ragged with double shifts over at the refugee camp and looking for that femme that did that bite and claw damage." Lifeline walks over to a dispenser and brings back a larger than normal ration of energon. "Are there others helping with the search?" You say, "Well was just me and Magnum out there. He got damaged too, but not as bad as me I think." he looks around for him, "Guess he got released already. If anyone else is looking for her, I've no clue." Lifeline nods. "I didn't see anyone else in here." Shark shifts his legs over the side of the med table. "Good. Guess he's resting up then." he slowly slides off the table, feet clanking to the floor. "Guess we will owe you some stuff for your time and trouble eh?" Lifeline shrugs slightly. "It can wait." Always with the pride and refusing help. Shark waggles a finger at that comment, "Oh you don't know me too well do you?" he asks with a grin, "You'll have stuff when you least expect it and you won't be able to refuse it cuz I'll sneak it right in while you are resting." Lifeline looks at Shark, mock-sternly, one hand on her hip. "I'd really rather you didn't." Shark puts both his hands on his hips, lifting his chin and looking at her with this devilish sort of grin upon his lips. "And what would you do to me if I did anyway? Paint my lips?" he asks, cocking his head a bit. Then a little chuckle, "Okay.. fine.. have it your way." he slips his hands off his hips. Lifeline doesn't say anything, just nods a bit. Touche'. "Just let me know when you're arriving with any supplies, all right?" Shark nods, "Of course, wouldn't want to show up without a polite hello may I come over." he notes with a slight smile. "So, gonna head back to Cubicron then there Lifeline? I mean you are basically releasing me under advisement to rest and all." Lifeline says, "I do need to return. Just be sure to rest until your systems are truly back to one hundred percent, all right?" Shark smiles. "All right, I will make sure to rest and radio you to make sure I'm off of medical leave. Sound good?" Lifeline nods. "Sounds good." Shark gestures toward the med bay door, "After you?" he says. Lifeline heads toward the door. "Take care of yourself, Shark." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs